Ugly
by Cloudsprince
Summary: Ia bersumpah akan membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya، ia bersumpah/ Bad summary/ Kyusung, Haesung, Wonsung couple/ RnR


valentine, banyak orang mengatakan itu adalah hari kasih sayang, apakah benar seperti itu, jawabannya tidak. coklat, bunga dan kata-kata cinta itu semua omong kosong, semua sampah yang tidak berguna.  
aku benci coklat, aku benci valentine, dan aku benci cinta.

Semua cast disini milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka masing-masing tapi Yesung oppa 1000000% milik saya #dirajamclouds  
cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Enhyuk  
warning : yaoi (boysxboys), gaje, alur kecepetan, typo's, dan banyak lagi kekurangannya

Happy reading

Dibawah guyuran salju, seorang namja berbadan gemuk tengah duduk bersimpuh ditengah tumpukan salju. Ia menatap nanar punggung namja bersurai ikal yang kini tengah berjalan menjauhinya  
'Dasar jelek' kata-kata yang keluar dari namja bermarga Cho itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya sampai ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun bahkan ia tidak peduli suhu hari ini mencapai minus 5 derajat celcius. Ia terus duduk dihalaman sekolah membiarkan titik-titik salju membasahi rambut dan bajunya. apakah benar dirinya sejelek yang dikatakan namja itu, emerald itu mengeluarkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan. Ia tidak mengerti satu kata yang terucap dari bibir namja itu sangat menusuk hatinya padahal ia sering mendengar teman-temannya mengatainya gendut، notak dan kata-kata menyakitkan lainnya tapi ia sering mengacuhkannya toh memang kenyataannya dia memang gemuk، berkacamata tebal dan ia memang merasa dirinya tidak tampan tapi kali ini berbeda، apa karena kata itu terucap dari namja yang ia cintai، entahlah، ia pun tak mengerti، yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah rasa sedih، marah dan kecewa. Ia bersumpah akan membuat namja itu bertekuk lutut dihadapannya، ia bersumpah.  
xxx  
Berpasang-pasang mata tengah memandang kagum pada sosok namja yang tengah berjalan dengan riang dijalab setapak depan pertokoan kota seoul. Iris emerald yang indah seolah menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya، bibir kissable semerah batu ruby، pipi chubby dan kulit seputih susunya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan juga manis، surai hitam pendek dan poni yang menutupi dahinya membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna. Kim Yesung، namja yang dibilang jelek 3 tahun yang lalu kini berubah jadi namja yang sangat dikagumi hampir diseluruh kota seoul. Perubahannya bukan seperti sihir di dongeng cinderella tapi ia beruasaha keras membuat dirinya terlihat cantik agar dia bisa mendapatkan cinta yang baik tapi sepertinya ia tidak pernah merasa cukup percaya diri untuk mendapatkan cinta yang ia harapkan، bahkan ia menolak Choi Siwon، namja tampan berlesung pipit yang mempunyai tubuh sempurna، pribadi yang taat beragama dan sayang kepada keluarganyadan yang terpenting ia adalah pewaris Choi coorporation، sekolah yang yesung duduki sekarang adalah salah satu miliknya. Bukan karena ia tidak tertarik pada pemuda bermarga Choi itu tapi hatinya seolah tak ada ruang untuk namja itu ataukah ia masih berharap pada sosok yang meninggalkannya dibawah guyuran salju 3 tahun lalu، entahlah.  
Ia berjalan tergesa-tega karena hari ini sangat dingin mengingat sekarang bulan februari، namja bermata emerald itu merapatkan jaket seragamnya berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya  
"Uh hari ini dingin sekali، sesampainya dirumah sit up، habis itu mandi susu، terus pijat، sempurna deh" bibir kissable itu tersenyum memikirkan rencana merawat tubuhnya agar langsing dan mulus، ia tidak ingin badannya kembali seperti dulu lagi. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai ia tidak menyadari 3pasang mata tengah memperhatikannya semenjak tadi.  
"Hei mungkin itu ya?، Kim Yesung anak shappire blue high scool yang katanya manis ya، seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah sibuk memotret Yesung "lumayan juga، perkiraan tinggi 178 cm، ukurannya dari atas mungkin 84-58-88, ya donghae catat" sedangkan namja bersurai eboni yang dipanggil Donghae tengah sibuk mencatat apa yang dikatakan namja berambut blinde itu  
"Hei Lee Hyukjae bagaimana kau bisa tahu dampai begitu detail?" Memang aneh bagaimana pria berambut blonde bernama Lee Hyukjae bisa mengerti sampai sedetail itu، atau memang Lee Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil enhyuk ini memang hobi melihat tubuh namja/yeoja #abaikan  
"Bohong، yang benar saja، Kim Yesung? atau cuma perasaanku saja?" Namja bersurai ikal disamping donghae tengah meremas tangannya disaku، ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya، keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya  
Yesung sepertinya menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya، ia menoleh kebelakang، mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian ia berlari kearah 3 namja itu dan 'Brakkkk' dengan sekali tendangan kamera kesayangan Enhyuk sudah tidak berbentuk  
"Ngambil gambar apa! Dasar orang aneh!" Teriak Yesung tapi sedetik kemudian namja bermata sipit itu mematung melihat namja bersurai ikal didepannya  
"Kyuh…yun…." ia terbata mengeja nama namja didepannya 'Bohong، kenapa?, kenapa bisa?' Ia berteriak dalam hati، padahal ia mengira tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya، Kyuhyun، kenangan terburuk selama 15 tahun dalam hidupnya.

TBC

.

maaf yah aku malah publish ff gaje kaya gini, aku lagi ada masalah, maaf banget nganggurin ff yang lain

remember pasti tak update kok, ini udah aku buat dikit, tapi nggak tahu mau publishnya kapan, jadi ditunggu aja yah.

sekali lagi aku minta maaf

.

review please


End file.
